


Fireworks

by Tobiyond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyond/pseuds/Tobiyond
Summary: Mako has something he wants to ask.





	

“‘till death do us part” never really sat well with Mako. In Junkertown, there was never a way of knowing when that would be. You could live for twenty years without an issue. You could be taken out by a desperate man with a knife tomorrow. To say you'd only love someone until one of you died seemed like a cop out when you could lose each other only a day after making the promise. 

When you were infamous criminals with most of the known world after your heads, the words just fell flat. The pop of fireworks shook him from his thoughts, eyes focusing in time to watch the bright red and gold sparkle against the night sky. New Year’s Eve. They hadn't done anything but lie low since Luna Park just so they could keep their hotel room for the show. Top floor. Penthouse. Fancy enough to let them indulge a bit and enjoy the view. His neck ached as he tilted it down, attention shifting to the man leaning on the balcony railing. 

The light bounced off of his pale hair, warm colors resembling the flaming rope he threaded through the ends when they were up against other Junkers. Intimidation, he claimed, and Mako was quick to believe it. Even he hadn’t wanted to deal with a man who looked like he willingly caught his own hair on fire. Not at first. Jamie was talking loud enough to be heard over the display, listing out the differences between each blast based on the colors and pattern. God, Mako could listen to him talk for hours. He was always so full of energy, full of passion and it never failed to bring a smile to the older man’s face. It was hard to believe he'd ever found the sound grating. After traveling alone so long, it had been hard to adjust to sound again, especially so much of it, but now he couldn't imagine a day without it.

That's what this was all about, right? Not wanting to go without? His gut twisted with nerves as he remembered his plans for the night. Four years. Four long, hard years since he looked down at the trap ready to spring around his ankle. Since he looked up and saw bright orange eyes gleaming in the dying sunlight and knew he was trapped. If only he'd known back then what it meant to shake that twitching metal hand. The hand that was now gesturing at the spot out in the water where the fireworks were set up. He wanted to steal a few of them. See if he could rework them into something useful. Mako would indulge him, he usually did, but not tonight. 

Thick fingers twisted over the tiny piece of wood in his pocket. It was simple, a flat band he carved when Jamie was asleep on his chest. The best he could do with a pocket knife that really needed to be sharpened. He knew other materials would be more fitting for what those thin hands usually found themselves doing, but he was no metal worker. Once things were settled, they could find something more permanent for his burn-happy Rat. If they were settled. If he agreed. The knot of fear returned to his stomach.

Jamie loved him. He knew that much. He only heard it multiple times a day, had it kissed into his shoulder, against his lips, anywhere the eager man could reach. Jamie loved him, but what they had was far from traditional. Something started out of boredom, a casual thing to keep each other occupied on cold, long nights. A strictly professional relationship that wound and twisted its way around both of their hearts until they couldn’t ignore what it had become. Mako cracked first, so it only made sense that he was the one asking to go further now, right? Jamie was always excited to show possession of each other. Dark bruising marks along both of their necks. Patches that matched on their clothes. He liked seeing proof that Mako was his. That they were partners. 

“Mako?” The change in tone brought him back to the moment, Jamie’s eyes darting between his obviously glazed over expression and the hand fidgeting in his pocket. Of course he noticed. His bodyguard didn’t usually fidget and he was always the more observant one. It probably helped that he didn’t have thick lenses between his eyes and the world most of the time, but Mako couldn’t even use that as an excuse this time. Jamie knew he was up to something. Either he could lie, say it was nothing. The peaceful moment would be gone and he’d possibly miss his chance, or. . . He took a deep breath. Now or never.

“Been thinking,” he started, watching the way the other shifted to face him entirely. That was good at least. It meant he had his full attention. Well, as much as Jamie had to give him. “‘Bout changing my catchphrase.” Bright eyes lit up with excitement. He loved their goofy sayings. The little things they’d say to announce their presence, strike fear into those who knew them. They had been his idea in the first place, Mako was just more than willing to go along with it. “Not really much of a ‘one man apocalypse’ anymore.” To his surprise, Jamie was off of the balcony and in his lap in an instant.

“Oi, don’t say that about yourself, mate.” Warm fingers threaded through his loose hair, cool metal ones softly touching his cheek. “You’re still a right force of nature, ‘specially out here where these suits don’t know no better.” The affection was enough to help loosen the nerves in his system. Jamie loved him. He wouldn’t let anyone talk bad about his Hog, not even the Hog himself. His self esteem had gotten better over the years, but he was still thankful for how easily his partner showered him in praise and how often he talked about loving every bit of his body. Mako was always happy to return the favor. His eyes slid closed as a soft kiss was placed on the largest scar cutting across his cheek. Jamie’s favorite. Said it looked like burns from a lightning strike. Badass. There was a moment where he let himself sit back and enjoy the attention before he remembered what he was doing.

“Not what I meant,” His partner shifted in his lap, resting on one of his legs with ease so they could face each other. His mouth was closed and slanted to the side, a sure sign that he was chewing on his tongue. Didn’t want to interrupt. Mako couldn’t help the flutter in his heart at the sight. Jamie tried so hard and he deserved to have this done right. “Don’t really do things solo anymore, do I? Always you and me.” A nod met his words, a happy smile. If he was going to do this, he was going to need to stop being so adorable for just a few minutes. His cute face was making it hard to focus. “So, I was. Uh. Thinkin’ about being a,” He could feel his ears heating up and Jamie’s eyebrows raised at the sight. “A two man apocalypse.” There. He said it. It was corny, he knew that much, but Jamie had always appreciated that. His hands were shaking, turning the act of pulling the ring out into a struggle. Jamie didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in his excited laughter.

“Yeah! We can say it together! What would we need, some kind of signal so we’re in sync?” Mako knew his entire face was turning red as he fumbled in his pocket. He had this one moment and damn it he was going to make the best of it. “We can keep the hook ‘em and cook ‘em line too, yeah? Maybe we could make all of our sayings match! Wouldn’t that be somethin’ H-” His words stopped short as Mako finally got his hand free and took hold of his flesh one, curling his warm fingers softly around it. The ring slipped on easily. They’d held hands enough times for him to know about what size his other half needed. 

Jamie’s mouth was still open, eyes trained on the new addition to his hand. Slowly, he raised it to his face, refusing to let go of Mako’s hand while he let every little detail soak in. The wood was as smooth as he could get it, grooves from the knife still visible to eyes that were used to working with small parts. His silence was nerve wracking and coupled with the disbelief on his face, Mako could feel panic starting to set in. Were they not as close as he thought? Was Jamie not ready? Did he not want anything to do with something old fashioned like a ring?

“You. . .y-you made this f’me?” The waver in his voice had Mako nodding slowly, not wanting to startle him. Eyes that were beginning to water looked from the ring, up to his face, searching the older man’s eyes for something. “Is this. . .are y’asking. . .with me? Really?” Now the disbelief was in his voice, an expectation he knew the sound of too well. He was waiting for the punchline. Waiting for it to be a joke and Mako knew in that moment that he would make sure Jamie knew how much he loved him. He had trouble saying it, but he’d find other ways. He wanted Jamie to know just like he did. Wanted him to have that confidence.

“If you’ll have an old hog,” he said, voice soft. There was a pause, a moment where the thinner Junker seemed to be catching his breath, then his arms were tightly around Mako’s neck. His face was hot and wet against it as he furiously nodded, tears flowing as freely as his choking laughter. 

Nodded.

A yes. 

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding the shaking man close. Mako knew there were tears in his own eyes, but that didn’t matter. He was too busy kissing the top of his partner- no, his fiance’s head, words of soft praise he should’ve been giving him every day before whispered next to his good ear. Jamie was trying to say something in return, but it was hard to make out through his giggling. Mako didn’t mind. He was content to hold the other in his arms for the rest of the night if he wanted. The fireworks would be over soon, but they could watch them just as well from his seat. 

Jamie was a red eyed, still giggling mess by the time he finally sat up. It was easy to tell that he was admiring the ring over Mako’s shoulder, bright grin quickly pressing against his soft smile for a kiss. When he pulled back, their fingers were laced together and he placed another soft kiss on the back of Mako’s hand.

“Moe atu. . .nga. . .ringa raupo.” The Maori words were thick on Jamie’s tongue, the memorized attempt of someone who hadn’t used the language since he was a child, but they earned him a flurry of delighted kisses all over his hand, sending him into a fit of giggles. ‘Marry a man with calloused hands’, an old saying he remembered hearing towards his sisters many times. As his thumb rubbed over the rough skin of Jamie’s hand, one that built bombs with ease, triggered detonators to destroy entire city blocks, and touched the snout of his mask so gently, Mako felt that he could do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I did for Gayunclejunkrat on Tumblr and forgot to post here. 
> 
> \- - tobiyond.tumblr.com - -


End file.
